Trapped
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Caught between two people she loves. Rei struggles with her life and her current relationship. Will she be able to sort everything or will something help her to end everything? Usagi/Rei/Minako. Slight Amy/Mako
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine**

**Hey got a new story here, am on fire! Haha. Anyway just had an idea and thought you'd enjoy it****.**

**Also check out my other Sailor Moon stories too!**

* * *

The five sailor scouts were all at Rei's, sitting around in the living room of her house for their weekly study session. Although they never did get much done. Rei was sitting with her legs folded beneath her while she read one of her favourite mangas, Usagi was on her right side trying to solve a math problem and Minako was on her left drooling over some new Japanese boy band she had discovered. Sighing Rei looked over at the other two remaining Senshi, Makoto-chan and Amy-chan, they were both studying history together and out of the five of them they had worked the most.

"Aah!" Usagi-chan suddenly screamed, making the rest of her friends jump in surprise, "I hate maths," she grumbled, while helping herself to some cookies that Mako-chan had made. Taking a bite, her bright blue eyes shone in admiration,

"Mako-chan! These are amazing!"

Grinning Mako-chan replied proudly, "I knew you'd love my triple chocolate cookies Usagi-chan."

Rei rolled her eyes at her blonde girlfriend, "Why don't you pay attention at school rather than eating cookies, then you wouldn't have this problem Usa," Rei scolded lightly.

"Mou," Usagi pouted, "Rei-chan school is soooo boring!" Usagi whined loudly, reminding Rei of a very young child who didn't want to do something.

Minako giggled at their argument and Rei couldn't help but smile warmly at her other blonde friend but couldn't resist a cheeky remark, "And what are you laughing at Mina, aren't you supposed to be swimming in your own drool by now from the look of that picture you have?"

Mako-chan sniggered at the other end of the table and winked at Amy knowingly that Rei was very much in trouble, Amy held a delicate hand to her mouth to try and hide her laughter as she also realised Rei's very dangerous position.

"What are you two laughing at?" Rei demanded.

Mako gave a slight nod in the direction of Minako and when Rei looked she almost fell over at the intensity of the death glare the red bow-wearing blonde was giving her.

"Heh…it was a joke Mina…oof!" Rei grunted as Minako lunged at her, trying to wrap her hands around her neck.

Mako and Amy both laughed harder at the comical sight of their friends and stopped studying to watch the drama unfolding before them.

"Rei!!" Screamed Minako as she still tried to strangle the strong fire user but became even more enraged, as she couldn't get past her arm strength.

"Someone? Anyone I could do with some help!!" Rei laughed, as she blonde struggled against her.

Minako suddenly stopped and turned her back at Rei, clearly in a huff, Mako smiled again and whispered something to Amy, whom went wide eyed at the information she was given. Shocked she looked back at Mako in disbelief, who simply nodded. Amy instantly felt sorry for Rei; this was not going to be pretty.

"Aw Mina-chan, don't go off in a huff," Rei said gently, but she received a 'humph' in reply.

Going behind the huffy blonde Rei wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, and after a few minutes Minako turned around and hugged her back, the giant grin returning to her face. Turning back Rei looked at Usagi but her face fell as she saw the expression her girlfriend had on. Mako and Amy immediately sensed danger and quickly intervened,

"Hey guys how about we call it a day today?" Mako asked looking at everyone.

"I agree Mako-chan, come one let's go everyone," Amy backed up Mako-chan as everyone slowly packed up their things.

* * *

Mako and Amy left first together, descending the stone steps. Mako sighed loudly, gaining the attention of her blue haired companion.

"You're worried about them aren't you?" Amy asked gently.

"I'm worried about Rei more than the other two, she may appear strong on the outside Amy but I know she isn't coping well with this. I just hope nothing bad happens for her." Mako-chan replied taking a glance over her shoulder back up at the house. Amy grabbed Mako's hand and squeezed it, reassuring her, even though Amy felt the same way and hoped that whatever happened they would still all remain friends.

* * *

"Ja ne, Rei-chan!" Minako-chan said giving her raven-haired friend a hug as she left her house. "Ja," Rei responded, hugging back and watched until her best friend left her house, leaving her and Usagi alone. Rei turned around to face her girlfriend, who was frowning.

"Usa?" Rei quizzed, as she hugged the smaller girl close to her, "What's wrong?"

Usagi hugged her tightly and said quietly, "I hate that Mina-chan is always all over you."

Rei was taken aback by the comment, "Usa-chan she isn't all over me, she's just being Mina," Rei replied reassuring her cute girlfriend by placing a soft kiss on her velvet lips. Pulling away Usagi looked considerably happier at her lover,

"I love you Rei-chan," Usagi-chan said, leaning her head against Rei's chest.

"Love you too Usa-chan." Rei whispered, her heart sinking as she said so…

* * *

**Ok any comments or feedback will be extremely appreciated. – Dark Shadows 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Thanks to those who reviewed much appreciated. Chapter 2**

* * *

Minako walked slowly towards her house, the sun setting behind the tall buildings of Tokyo, making all the shadows unusually long but it tinted the sky a bright, orange and pink up above her. She smiled at the beautiful colours but her smiled faded as she remembered about today. Rei. Sighing hard, Minako walked home faster. She hated it. She hated that Rei was someone else's. She hated that she still loved her. She hated it more that anything but Minako was human: she was attracted to the thing she couldn't get.

The only thing that was stopping Rei from being hers was Usagi. Life wasn't fair. Someone up there was laughing at her misfortune. Minako reached her house and went up into her room to think of things that would help her get Rei…

Rei was walking back from Usagi's house as she promised her girlfriend she would walk her. Sighing Rei ran a hand through her thick dark mane as her mind troubled her with thoughts of another blonde person. This was not right. She was in a relationship, a very happy relationship, yet she was thinking about someone else. 'I feel like I'm cheating on her' Rei thought sadly as she flopped down onto her bed. 'But, recently I've been wondering what it would be like to have a relationship with Mina…' Rei pondered to herself, while readying herself for bed. Minako was beautiful, funny, and slightly more mature but she liked boys, so really Rei shouldn't be thinking about her at all. But she did. And that's what scared her the most.

Sighing out Rei prepared herself for a troubled night. Life was too complicated and definitely not fair, Rei thought as her eyelids slowly drooped down and allowed her mind to shut down partly so she could rest. But even her sub conscience was being cruel to her…

* * *

"You ok Mako-chan?" the blue haired genius asked, kissing her partner gently on the cheek.

Mako smiled at her concerned partner and pulled her close to her, "I feel like something bad will happen Amy-chan and I won't be able to do anything to stop it." Amy hugged her lover tighter; Mako was always a deep thinker and was always concerned for all of her friends Amy noted. She pulled her taller emerald-eyed lover down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Mmmm Amy-chan," Mako moaned as she pulled away.

"You worry too much, someone needs to look after you," Amy purred as she tugged Mako-chan into her bedroom…

* * *

Minako walked determinedly up the stone steps leading to her love's house. The heat was only made bearably by her lack of modest clothing, Minako was only clad in short denim shorts and a low cut light yellow tank top. Reaching the peak of the stairs, she spotted her raven-haired miko sweeping the pathways to the shrine, donned in her full miko clothes. Although her hair was tied up in a high ponytail to give her some relief from the intense heat, Rei looked up when she sensed a presence and immediately felt the heat increase considerably, a burning rush of blood flooded onto her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose as she watched her blonde haired friend approach her, in her less than modest state.

"Rei-chan!" Minako called cheerfully, smiling brightly as she noticed her friend suddenly tensing.

"He..hey Mina-chan," Rei chocked out, the words suddenly got stuck in her throat as the blonde beauty came very close. "What can I do for you?"

'Be mines' Minako thought as she smiled sweetly at the purple eyed miko.

"Oh I was just wondering if we could…talk,"

"Yeah sure Mina-chan I'm just finished," Rei said, returning to her collective self, "Come inside."

Rei walked into her house leading Minako into her room, sheltering them from the intense heat that was plaguing them. Sitting down on her soft bed Rei turned her gaze to her sexy blue-eyed friend. 'Wait? Sexy?' Rei thought but she couldn't interrogate herself further as the girl in front of her shifted her stance gaining her attention.

"What did you want to talk about Mina-chan?" Rei invited her to begin the topic of discussion.

"I wanted to talk about…_you_," Minako replied, Rei shivered after the sentence, the way Minako had said _'you'_ made her nervous.

"M..me?" Rei stuttered, as Minako came dangerously close to her.

"Yes you," Minako reiterated as she leant forward pushing her nose against Rei's. Their mouths simply a breath apart.

Rei swallowed hard at the situation at hand, barely registering that Minako was lightly opening her gi allowing her to see her purple bra clad breasts. Blue eyes stared into confused and scared purple ones, Minako giggled innocently, causing Rei to be even more confused.

"Are you scared of me Reiko?" Minako purred as she brushed her lips over Rei's bottom lip, pushing her gently onto her back.

"I…Min…don't," Rei, breathed out shuddering at the emotions of the almost non-existent touch running through her heated body. If Rei thought it was hot before, it was nothing compared to the concentration of Minako's touches upon her body.

"Don't what Rei?" Minako spoke, deliberately brushing her lips harder against Rei's as she spoke, "You want this. I know you've thought about me and I know you want _me_," Minako revealed, climbing on top of her speechless lover in denial, pressing her body in between Rei's legs.

"Minako," groaned Rei, why wasn't she stopping her? Why wasn't she resisting? Why was life so cruel?

"Yes, Reiko?" the blonde vixen huskily replied into the stunned fire user's ear, smiling at the affect she was causing on Rei's defences, maybe now Rei would finally stop denying herself of what she really wanted…

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, as it was open to allow access to a girl with her blonde hair up in two odangos upon her head. A gasp was heard causing the two people on the bed to suddenly snap their heads to the source of the noise: Usagi was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and brimming with tears as she witnessed the sight before her: Her girlfriend on her back on the bed with her top open and Minako in between her legs wearing skimpy clothes and her face inches away from Rei's…

"Usagi!" Rei gasped out, trying to reach her girlfriend but Usagi was already out of earshot…

**

* * *

**

Ouch. Poor Rei…Well that was chapter 2 guys please review. I cannot find inspiration to write the next chapter without your reviews, good or bad. Anything is appreciated. – Dark Shadows 01


	3. Free At Last

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mines blah blah.**

**Chapter 3 for you patient people and thanks for the reviews keep them coming.**

* * *

Sprinting through her house, she saw her target just about reaching the exit but lunging forward she grabbed a slim wrist and pulled back with enough force for the smaller blonde girl to whirl around facing her. Pained azure eyes looked deep into the frightened amethyst eyes of her girlfriend although she wasn't sure she could give that title to her now.

"Usagi…I," she panted but found her face snapping to the side, purple eyes widening in shock and her cheek stinging painfully. The strength behind the contact sent the raven-haired girl stumbling a few steps before she could regain her balance. Looking back at her attacker Rei raised her hand to her reddening cheek.

The odango haired blonde fixed the taller girl with a piercing gaze, crystal tears flooding out of her cold gaze. Rei swallowed the lump that had formed in her mouth, she had never seen Usagi so cold and radiating such a strong aura of hate, directed at herself.

"Usa…" she tried again but was violently cut off by the named girl in front of her.

"DON'T!!" Usagi screamed painfully, "Don't call me that." Her voice had lowered considerably, threatening the frightened girl opposite her.

"Usagi I didn't do anything!" Rei pleading again but winced as Usagi barked her reply at her harshly,

"Didn't do anything!! Yeah I know you didn't, you… you let that girl climb on top of you and you were about to kiss!!" Usagi roared as more tears streamed down her soft cheeks and fell onto the carpet, blotting the carpet with wetness.

"I…bu…aah," Rei stuttered, she couldn't defend herself as it would only make her current situation worse but as she was about to apologise, the paper door behind her opened, revealing the captain of the Senshi, in all of her shameless glory.

"YOU!!" Usagi snarled at the smug looking girl as she waltz casually up to Rei and draped her arms over the petrified Sailor Mars, smirking back at the hysterical Sailor Moon.

"Get off of her…now," Usagi threatened her 'friend'

Smirking more Minako caressed Rei's smooth cheek, the one that had been struck and softened her smugness as she felt her love wince at the reawakened pain.

"Why Usagi?" Minako challenged, "Your screaming made it clear that you didn't want to be with Rei-chan anymore." Rei tensed up,_ this was not supposed to be happening…_

"I never said that! Now get off of her!!" Usagi screamed back angrily at the immoral blonde, hanging off of the girl whom they were arguing about.

_Not like this…_

"Make me Usagi-_chan_," Minako glowered back, neither of the two noticed the purpled eyes welling up with tears, _no…_

"How dare you! Rei-chan is **my** girlfriend! What right do you have trying to molest her?!" Usagi shouted accusingly. _Don't break…you can fix this…_

"Haha molest her?" Minako fired back, "Your 'girlfriend' wasn't even resisting me Usagi, makes me think what kind of relationship you two actually had?"

_I can't do this…please someone help…_

"She loves ME!!" Usagi wailed loudly at the stabbing remark.

_No…please…don't…_

"Oh really, I seem to be picking up a different reaction from Reiko," Minako replied smoothly.

"Don't call her that!" Usagi screamed again losing her sense of reasoning as she felt her rage boiling up inside her.

"Why not? Reeeiiikkooo doesn't mind," Minako, answered pulling the pained fire user closer to her body.

"STOP IT!!" Rei erupted, roughly pushing Minako off of her, "Stop it…please!" she begged, her barriers broke and all the pain and confusion flowed freely out from her purple eyes, "I…I love you both," She admitted before running out of her house into the pathway leading to the stone stairway, the gloomy thunder clouds, groaning and roaring high above her as ice piercing rain descended upon her shaking form. The cherry blossom trees came to life as the wind blew in between the branches that snatched at the scared girl's clothes as she ran down the many steps, made slippery by the torrential rain. Her skin was on fire, the ice cold rain was biting at her skin, attacking her breathing. Spluttering at the rain and her lack of moisture in her mouth as she ran, Rei saw two figures heading in the opposite direction her but she kept running. This was too much for her to handle. She needed something to end everything…

"REI!!" Mako screamed back as she saw the fleeting image of her friend pass her, but her call was in vain as the fire user ignored her and kept running.

The rain was attacking her already blurred vision but she didn't care she wanted to be saved from everything and everyone. They would all hate her now, she couldn't handle it, the pain and the hatred she was causing between the two most important people in her life. Her mind didn't register the sounds of the road coming towards her; she just followed her feet, not caring.

The sound of car horns went off and the screeching tires burning on the road, ripped through the hiss of the rain as Rei ran straight onto the road. Blinding lights stunned her senses as her body collided with the cold metal of the vehicle, her body was propelled backward as the force of the car crunched into her, breaking every fibre of her body. Mako watched in horror as time slowed painfully allowing her to see Rei's helpless body crashed to the ground with a gut wrenching 'crack'. More cars screeched to a halt by the previous cars but luckily none had made further contact with the motionless girl lying in the middle of it all.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" Mako screamed to her sodden blue haired friend as she sprinted to her injured friend, crimson liquid pooled around her head and seeped out dangerously quickly. Mako chocked on a sob as she reviewed her friend's state,

"Ma…ko?" red lips spoke, fading to blue…

"I'm here Rei…Hang on please!" Mako cried out placing a hand on Rei's, "Please you can't leave us."

Usagi and Minako ran down the last few steps and were shocked at the scene before them: Mako crouching with a limp Rei in the middle of the road with red stains everywhere. Ami was on the phone speaking quickly and urgently, finally she hung up and ignoring the two blondes went to the other side of Rei and spoke encouraging words.

"Rei-chan…" Usagi spoke as she tried to get close to her fallen lover but was cut off by the sounds of blaring sirens and a team of paramedics rushing onto the scene. One of the paramedics felt Rei's pulse and looked to her teammates and to the two girls beside her and shook her head sadly.

"Rei! Rei! Come on you can't do this to me!" Mako cried again trying to get a response out of the rigid girl, her hair matted together with thick blood, her eyes were closed and a small smile was left on the empty shell of a body.

"Rei! REEEIII!!" Mako screamed out, her tears mixing in with the blood on the road, turning it into a softer shade of pink…

Amy wrapped her arms around her mourning friend and tried to calm her down, mean while her body was wracked with heart breaking sobs.

The Paramedics placed a white sheet over the broken girl's body and quickly cleaned up the scene leaving the Senshi of Jupiter and Mercury suffering quietly at the side of the road…

**

* * *

**

Cries! REI!!

**Please review it would help me a lot – Dark Shadows 01 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer**** Unfortunately not mines.**

**Sorry for the long update, I hope this chapter clears up any misunderstandings about the story.**

* * *

The giant ball of gas sent down piercing rays of intensely hot light upon the people in Tokyo relentlessly. The heat baked the ground so that there was a musty smell in the atmosphere, where a small group of people were gathered in a courtyard, their faces solemn. In front of the courtyard was a medium sized oak coffin and inside lay the princess of Mars, sleeping soundly, a tiny smile graced her cold blue lips and her face was hard and sullen.

The rest of the princesses had assembled in a row a few feet away from their fallen comrade, their heads hung low in respect and in sorrow. Makoto's emerald green eyes were blurred deeply from the steady flow of crystal clear tears cascading from them. Her tall body, normally standing proud was now shaking as silent sobs rocked her entire being, threatening to break the princess of Jupiter down in front of the group of people that she called friends. Next to the weeping Jupiter was the princess of Mercury whose steeled mask of a doctor in training was slowly cracking because of the loss of Mars and at the sight of the strongest person she knew breaking down. She offered as much support as she could but she knew of the powerful bond the princesses of Mars and Jupiter had shared together…

On the other side stood the princess of Venus and the moon princess both could not look at each other or at the other half of the team. This was their fault; they had driven the mighty princess of Mars to her knees and caused her to run away from everything and everyone…

Usagi and Minako both cried hard individually and alone in this depressing gathering. Finding comfort from each other's pain, each other's tears and each other's loneliness. The priest stood calmly in front of the wounded girls and began his prayers for the soul of Rei Hino.

Hearing the prayers pierced Makoto's heart even more as it signified that Rei's death was a reality and not some sick twisted game her mind was playing on her. The priest finished his speech and allowed some time for the girls to say their goodbyes before the body was submerged below the solid ground that would be the new resting place for the princess of Mars.

Jupiter immediately ran to the corpse that was now the empty shell of her once alive and happy best friend. She clutched her hand tightly like they had done before in their moments of sharing each other's pain. Makoto's blurred eyes searched madly over Rei's hard face for any hope of their being a mistake and that she was just sleeping.

"Come on Rei," Makoto whispered desperately, her tears streaming endlessly from her burning eyes,

"Don't leave me…please," Choking on her sobs now, Makoto fell to her knees as she clutched Rei's limp hand in her shaking one.

"Please…just wake up…this is a joke right? Right?!" Makoto placed her head on the soft, cold chest of her best friend and cried harder, not hearing the usually lively beating of the passionate heart inside that was now silent as the graveyard that surrounded them.

"Don't go…I need you, you're my rock Rei! You kept me together through all my times of need as I did you! Please you can't leave me! If you," Makoto gasped air into her searing lungs as the sobs ripped through her shaking form,

"I'll never be the same without you, Rei…please?"

Stilled hush was her reply as the Senshi of Protection sat back on her heels grasping her head as she tried to fight off the stabbing pain in her mind and heart.

The remaining three girls found that the tears that had previously slipped down their cheeks had increased during Jupiter's begging, hearing and seeing Jupiter, Makoto, break down like that was heartbreaking to everyone there. And now the tall silhouette that donned the strong woman walked back to her place in the row and stood emotionlessly staring out onto the graveyard, her tears had dried and would never fall again…

Ami quickly walked up to the side of the coffin talking quietly to the body of her friend,

"I'll try my best to look after her Rei-chan but I'll never be as good as you were, I hope you find peace now," she turned, her blue hair bouncing in time with her brisk walk back to Makoto's side, linking her arm through the older girl's trying to keep them both steady.

Minako looked over to Usagi but didn't make eye contact as the other blonde was still blind with tears, so she timidly moved over to her love of her life, slightly cringing as she suddenly felt the rest of the Senshi's eyes blazing into her back as she stood there feeling tiny and insignificant. Her blue eyes were now tired and stinging from all the moisture they had produced from today, but she ignored it the best she could as she croaked out her goodbye,

"Rei-chan I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I wish you could hear me, I love you and I'm sorry I ruined what little time you had left with us. I truly am sorry," with that the sobered blonde left the coffin and stood next to Makoto's emotionless form.

Lastly Usagi stepped forward to Rei's side, clutching her hand just like Makoto had done but her grip was gentle and bending over she pressed her pink lips to Rei's blue ones in one final kiss, "I love you," was whispered and she regained her composure and stood next to Minako once again. This was no fairy tale and Rei Hino did not wake up from her slumber as her body was lowered smoothly into the freshly dung hole, that was going to be her new home…forever.

**

* * *

**

So chapter 4 there and also the end of this story guys, yes Rei is dead sorry for those who did not get that in the last chapter. Please review good or bad whatever – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
